


The Bargain

by the_writer1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Episode: s03e13 Cassandra's Revenge, F/M, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Protective Rapunzel (Disney), Stabbing, eugene gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/pseuds/the_writer1988
Summary: When Cassandra threatened Eugene to force Rapunzel to fight, things go a little bit differently. What if Varian was unable to give Rapunzel the fourth incantation? What if Cassandra, determined to make Rapunzel fight her, seriously hurts Eugene?An alternate version of Cassandra vs Rapunzel in Season 3: Cassandra's Revenge.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the thoughts of eugene-not-flynn on tumblr when they made a post about how dark Disney could have gone in Cassandra's Revenge and how badly Eugene could have been hurt. 
> 
> I hope this little fic is enjoyable!

**The Bargain**

Rapunzel held onto the rocks on the wall, staring determinedly at Cassandra. She wouldn’t fight her. There was nothing her friend could do which would make her fight. “I will never stop trying to get through to you. I won’t fight you. I won’t justify your hatred. And, there is nothing you can do to change that. Nothing!”

Cassandra looked angry for a few brief moments before an unpleasant smile crossed her face. “Oh, ho, ho, there isn’t? Cuz I kinda think there is.” She closed her fist, opening the entrance to where Eugene and Varian had been left, and pulled them back into the centre of the room.

Eugene stood angrily in front of Varian’s cage, attempting to protect the boy from harm.

“Welcome back, boys. Let me help you out.” With the rocks at her command, she sent them towards Eugene, trapping him in a cocoon of rocks right up to the top half of his chest. Now she had what she wanted, she didn’t need the child anymore, and she sent him and his cage back outside.

Varian shouted out to try to stop her but Cassandra had no need for him. She didn’t need him interfering. He undoubtedly would if he was allowed to stay inside.

Fitzherbert was the one she needed. She knew how much Rapunzel loved him. His death would _hurt_ her. If Rapunzel refused to fight, Cassandra would make her fight. Eugene would be the price she had to pay if she refused to fight her. 

Killing Eugene would be too easy.

No, she needed Rapunzel to _suffer_.

She walked towards Fitzherbert who was trapped tightly in his rock prison. “You won’t fight me…” Cassandra grabbed Eugene by the chin, smiled evilly at him before twisting his head to the side so they could both see Rapunzel against the wall. “…But will you fight for him?”

“Cass, leave him alone!” Rapunzel shouted, desperation in her voice.

But Cassandra didn’t feel like leaving him alone. The girl that she could only see was egging her on, urging her to break Rapunzel’s spirit.

She had moved away from Eugene but turned to look at him. There was fear evident in his face. “I just realised I forgot to give you _my_ birthday present, Eugene.” She clasped her hand into a fist, making the rocks squeeze her prisoner tighter.

He was clearly uncomfortable, fighting against the tightening sensation, and the pain he was undoubtedly in with having his body crushed.

“Don’t give in to her. Don’t do anything she says!” Eugene managed to call out to Rapunzel.

Cassandra released her hold on Eugene, watching Rapunzel carefully. She was still showing no willingness to fight her. She’d have to try harder. Squeezing Eugene to death wouldn’t be fun. She could kill him and be done with it but he was more useful to her alive, providing his pain ensured Rapunzel’s compliance with her demands.

“Do you want his pain on your conscience, Princess?” Cassandra smirked, walking back over to him. “I have him at my mercy. I could do _anything_ to him. The only thing you can do to stop me is to _fight_ me.”

She saw her captive shaking his head at Rapunzel. He didn’t want her to do anything, especially not for him.

“Oh, are you sure you want me to hurt you more?” Cassandra stroked down the side of Eugene’s face and he pulled his head away as best he could from her tender but frightening touch.

“Cass! Don’t!” Rapunzel shouted out in desperation. “Please!”

“You’ve bought this on yourself, Rapunzel! Remember that!” Cassandra walked around the prison she’d trapped Eugene in. “What to do with you?”

“How about you let me go?” Eugene asked.

Cassandra smirked. “A wonderful idea.” Scrunching her fist shut, Eugene whimpered as the rocks tightened around his body before they loosened and released him. He slumped to his knees in front of her.

“Eugene?” Rapunzel tried again.

He was struggling to get his breath back, well aware of Cassandra’s proximity as she stalked around him. She unsheathed her sword from her back. “So… Where shall we start?”

\- - - - -

He was not a fan of being stabbed. The last time he’d been stabbed, he’d died. Unless you counted the Stabbington’s at sea but since a book had saved his life and prevented any injury, he didn’t really count that.

Cassandra’s eyes glistened with the promise of pain. She wanted Rapunzel to fight her but she knew the Princess never would, not of her own violation. Eugene could see the logic in Cassandra’s plan. Hurting him would make Rapunzel fight but to do what Cassandra wanted would only ensure her victory and he didn’t want that to happen.

He moved back on the floor, scrambling to his feet, continuing to step back as Cassandra approached him.

He had no way to escape her. She’d sealed the exits.

“Look… maybe we can talk about this?” He didn’t like the look she was giving him or the sword clenched tightly in her hand. His hand brushed against the dagger strapped to his right leg. Oh, he was sure he was going to regret this. But it was the only weapon he had.

“You don’t want to do that, Eugene,” said Cassandra, noticing where his right hand was.

“You’re not really giving me much choice.” Eugene drew the dagger out, holding it in his right hand.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel called out. “Please Cassandra don’t-! NOOO!”

As soon as Eugene had pulled the dagger out, Cassandra had sent black rocks spiralling right towards him, throwing him back against the wall where she promptly skewered his left hand with her sword.

He screamed. His right hand dropped his dagger and Cassandra kicked it away.

“I told you not to do that.”

Blood gushed out of the wound on his hand and he hung against the wall as Cassandra approached him, inspecting the area where her sword had pierced his hand.

She’d caught him between the thumb and forefinger, just missing tendons and muscles and nerves. It would heal, over time. Providing, of course, Rapunzel chose to fight her. Eugene would only get out of this alive if the Princess gave in. He knew that.

Eugene’s breathing quickened as pain rocked through his injured hand and up his arm. He watched, his eyes wide with fear, as Cassandra took hold of the hilt of her sword and pulled it out of his hand. Eugene fell to the floor, trying to cover his injured hand with the other. Blood spurted over his clothes, coating his trousers and shirt in red. Just trying to curl his hand into a fist hurt.

His head spun and he only just noticed Rapunzel land on her feet behind Cassandra having finally managed to extract herself from the black rocks that had been holding her in place.

“Cass… please. Don’t hurt him anymore.” The tone was soft and pleading. There was genuine fear in Rapunzel’s voice, worry, and fear of what Cassandra would do to him.

Eugene could barely hear the conversation. “Don’t… Rapunzel…” he managed to choke out. He didn’t want her to fight for him. Doing so would give Cassandra exactly what she wanted.

“Are you going to fight me?” asked Cassandra cautiously, turning to finally face Rapunzel. “This is the only way it will end, Rapunzel. Fight me and I won’t hurt him anymore.”

“Cass… you know I can’t… Please just let him – NO!” Rapunzel leaped forward just as Cassandra swiftly turned and stabbed Eugene through his right shoulder.

He should have expected such a violent action. Numb with shock from his hand injury, he hadn’t been prepared. Utter agony ripped through his shoulder and he screamed himself hoarse as he was skewered against the wall once more.

Cassandra leaned against the sword, twisting it slightly. Eugene flinched, whimpering with the pain of the movement.

Cassandra turned to face Rapunzel. “I warned you. You failed to listen. This is on your hands, Rapunzel.” 

Rapunzel ran to Eugene. His head was spinning and he could feel darkness crawling at the edges of his vision. Numbness spread through his body. The last time he’d been in this much pain was when he’d been… dying.

Mother-like daughter it seemed, only Cassandra was intent on dragging his death out for far longer than Gothal had ever intended.

Eugene tried to ignore the sword wedged in his shoulder. “Rapunzel…” It was a struggle to speak. “Don’t…”

Rapunzel’s hands held his face. “Eugene… stay awake. You have to stay awake!”

Eugene groaned. “Trying…” he hissed.

Cassandra stepped forward, taking the hilt of the sword, and slowly drew it out from his shoulder. "Like mother, like daughter."

Slumping into Rapunzel’s arms, Eugene cried out in pain, biting his lower lip, trying to hide how much pain he really was in.

“Cass… Please! Please don’t hurt him anymore!” Rapunzel was practically begging her former friend to stop her assault on Eugene.

Blood gushed out of his shoulder wound, and Rapunzel’s dress was coated in his blood, as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

“I will keep on hurting him until you fight me, Rapunzel,” stated Cassandra, inspecting the blood on her sword, a satisfied expression on her face.

Rapunzel lowered her head. She didn’t want to fight Cass… Eugene could see it, despite how heavy his head felt and how weak he was.

“Let my friends go. Let them leave, and I promise you I will fight you. I will stay and fight you, just like you want. Just, please, let them go!” Rapunzel looked beseechingly up at her former friend.

Cassandra sneered down at her. “Why should I believe you?”

Eugene was struggling to speak. “Don’t… don’t…”

“Shh…” Rapunzel shook her head. “Let me do this.” She glanced up at her friend. “Because you know I will do anything to protect him and them.”

Cassandra smirked and turned away. “I suppose I could agree… But he stays.” She pointed the sword once more at Eugene.

“NO!” Rapunzel shook her head. “You’ve hurt him enough!”

“As insurance,” Cassandra tipped her head to the side. “To make sure you go through with it. I’m not going to let him go when you could easily refuse to fight me _after_ I’ve released him. I’m not stupid, Rapunzel. Tell your other friends to leave us. I’ll even release Varian. I’ll allow you to escort them out of here alive and unharmed.” She flicked her gaze towards Eugene. “But he stays.” 

“He needs help, Cass…” whispered Rapunzel. “I can’t lose him.”

“Not my problem. He’s staying until this is over between us.” Cassandra clenched her fist together. “Take it or leave it. His death will be on your hands if you refuse any further.”

“Rapunzel… don’t… do… this…” Eugene stammered. His face was white and there were copious amounts of blood coating his shirt, despite the pressure Rapunzel was placing on the open wound.

“I can’t let you die… You’re my dream, Eugene,” whispered Rapunzel. There was wetness in the corner of her eyes as she fought to keep the tears in place.

Eugene was far too weak to move and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. “She’ll… kill me anyway…”

Rapunzel refused to believe it. “No. You’ll live. I promise you.” Pascal crawled down her arm. “I can’t keep pressing the wound.” Releasing the pressure from the wound, more blood trickled out, but Rapunzel ripped fabric from her dress and pressed it over his open shoulder wound. She knew he was bleeding through the back too, but being pressed down seemed to have stopped the blood from gushing completely out and staining the floor. 

“Pascal,” she instructed. “Look after him.”

Pascal chirruped up at her and pressed himself down on the fabric covering Eugene’s shoulder. He wasn’t as big as Rapunzel’s hands but he could at least staunch the bleeding as much as he could.

Rapunzel rose gracefully to her feet, Eugene’s blood staining her dress, but she didn’t care. “Bring Varian back in and release him.”

Cassandra smirked. “If you insist.”

The cage was once again pulled back in. Varian looked scared, especially when he saw the bloodied form of Eugene. The cage retracted around him.

“Take him and go,” ordered Cassandra. “Make it quick. By my reckoning, Fitzherbert hasn’t got long left…”

Rapunzel’s eyes strayed to Eugene’s body. _Please don’t die._ She couldn’t lose him again. He was her _everything_.

“Rapunzel?” Varian asked. “What’s happening?”

“Cassandra is letting you go. I’m taking you out of here, Varian, and then I’m coming back.” She started to steer him away towards the entrance to the room she and Eugene had come through.

“But Eugene…” Varian pointed out. “He needs help.”

“That’s why I’m coming back,” said Rapunzel stonily. She saw Varian was holding a piece of parchment in his hands. Curious she used her eyes to communicate with him but when she saw he was about to say something, she shook her head. If Varian had something to help her, she didn’t want Cassandra to be aware of it, otherwise, she may just choose to end Eugene’s life there and then.

And she couldn’t lose him.

Rapunzel glanced back at Cassandra who was watching her every move.

“Remember, Rapunzel, I will know if you decide to not return and you know who will pay the price if you don’t,” Cassandra warned her.

Rapunzel swallowed. “I’m coming back.” She was adamant about that at least. Taking Varian by his upper arm she led him out of the chamber and down the stairs, looking for the others as she went, her heart aching for Eugene, knowing that she had left him in Cassandra’s hands. She hoped he would still be alive when she returned.

This wouldn’t be how their story ended.

\- - - - -

Despite the pain he was in, Eugene was still awake. He wasn’t dying just yet but he was weakening. Pascal was doing his best to slow the bleeding but the small frog couldn’t exert enough pressure to stop it completely. Eugene’s other hand was too painful to move to try it himself either.

Cassandra stood in front of him, watching him.

Eugene winced in pain as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. “Cass… You’re still –”

“Save it!” she hissed, stopping him mid-sentence. She pointed her sword towards his throat. “You’re not getting out of this alive, Fitzherbert.”

He wasn’t surprised. Considering what she’d done to him so far, he had already considered that she planned on murdering him, despite her words to Rapunzel that she wouldn’t hurt him any further.

“She won’t know, will she?” She pressed the tip of the sword to Eugene’s throat. “She’ll be about to die anyway when I kill you. But I want her to see it.”

“Cass…” Why was he trying to talk to her? Cassandra had made it clear she didn’t want to listen.

“I suggest you stop talking unless you want her to return and find you dead already,” hissed Cassandra harshly.

He didn’t dare move, not even to swallow in case the tip of the sword cut his throat.

She smirked. “Better.”

She moved the sword away from his throat and Eugene breathed out a sigh of relief. But then there was a slash at his face and warm blood trickled down his left cheek. He hissed in pain, turning his face away in an effort to protect himself further.

Cassandra smirked and walked away from him, sitting down on her throne, her icy blue eyes watching him beadily as they waited for Rapunzel’s return.

\- - - - -

Varian fiddled with something in his hands as he was led down the stairs. “You need this.”

Rapunzel glanced down at the parchment. “What is it?”

“The final incantation,” he whispered. “The ring worked.”

“Varian…” Rapunzel’s eyes read over the words Varian had hastily written. “I…I…” She wasn’t sure she could take this. Could use it against her friend.

“It might be the only way you can save him,” whispered Varian. “Cassandra didn’t want to hurt me. But she has no qualms about hurting Eugene to get to you.”

“I know…” Rapunzel held the parchment close. “We have to find the others.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Varian.

Rapunzel glanced down at the parchment. “I don’t know.”

Deep in her heart, she knew she would have to use this incantation. She didn’t want to hurt Cassandra, but neither did she want Eugene to be hurt even more than he already was.

Silently, they made their way down the tower.

\- - - - -

It didn’t take them long to find Lance, the girls, and Maximus and for Rapunzel to explain what was going on. None of them liked Rapunzel returning alone and defenceless but they also recognised Eugene’s life was on the line.

Rapunzel stood by the open crack to the fortress as the others made their way outside. Maximus hadn’t wanted to stay behind but her orders stood.

“Rapunzel?” Varian spoke up quietly. “Good luck.”

A slight smile crossed her face as she glanced at the Alchemist. “We’ll be back.” She hoped.

As she turned away from the others, Rapunzel began her ascent back to Cassandra’s throne room where she hoped the love of her life was still alive.

\- - - - -

Rapunzel made her way back to Cassandra. When she stepped into the throne room, the first thing she noticed was that Eugene was still in the same position she had left him in, and he was still breathing though there was a pool of blood scattered around him. She smiled gratefully at Pascal for keeping him safe during the time she had been gone.

“Now, will you fight me?” Cassandra asked, stepping down from her throne.

Rapunzel hesitated.

Cassandra glowered and raised her hand towards Eugene. From the ceiling, black rocks descended towards his body. Three sharp rocks stopped, positioned at various points over his body. One directly at his throat, another over his abdomen, and the final one directly over his heart. Her meaning was clear. “Tick tock, Princess.” 

“I don’t want to do this, Cass…” Rapunzel stepped forward, “but it’s the only way to save him.” On the way up she’d memorised the words on the parchment Varian had given her and she started to chant:

_“Power of the Sun.”_

_“Gift me with your light.”_

_“Shine into the dark.”_

_“Restore our fading sight.”_

She heard Cassandra’s voice over the words but paid no heed. She knew instinctively that Cassandra was going to use the full power of the Black Rocks against her. Rapunzel could feel power building within her and her face flopped downwards as her hair started to glow. When she raised her head again, her eyes were glowing bright yellow-gold, as the full power of the Sundrop coursed through her.

She hadn’t finished the incantation yet either.

_“Rise into the dawn.”_

_“Blazing star so bright.”_

_“Burn away the strife.”_

_“Let my hope ignite!”_

_“Let hope ignite!”_

Bright flash of light exploded forth from within her, shooting out from her body and hair and through the Black Rocks.

Rapunzel found herself levitating in the air and she hovered towards Cassandra. “Let him go, Cassandra.”

But Cassandra’s expression said otherwise. “I do not follow _your_ orders anymore!” She unleashed a barrage of Black Rocks heading towards Rapunzel’s floating form.

As the Black Rocks neared her, Rapunzel spread her arms wide. “I said, LET HIM GO!” A flash of golden light absorbed Rapunzel’s body, shooting out in every direction. The Black Rocks shattered into pieces, stopping Cassandra’s attack on her. The Black Rocks pointing perilously close to Eugene’s vital organs shattered too, the pieces falling around him.

Cassandra’s face was contorted in anger and she glared towards Eugene, clenching her fists tightly.

Rapunzel acted fast, warding off any attack of the Black Rocks that Cassandra planned to do to Eugene. “YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM AGAIN!” Her voice bellowed out, echoing around the chamber.

Cassandra let everything loose, unleashing wave after wave after wave of Black Rocks, the Moon Stone on her chest glowing brighter and brighter as the dark power coursed through her.

But the power she had unleashed was not enough to counteract the full power of the Sun Drop.

Rapunzel wasn’t sure what happened but something _broke._ There was another explosion of powerful energy as a gusting wind knocked Cassandra off the top of her fortress, the ceiling having shattered with the tumultuous blast from before.

The wind rocketed Eugene’s battered body close to the edge but he didn’t fall off.

The power left Rapunzel, and she floated to the ground, collapsing in a mess of hair out cold.

\- - - - -

They didn’t know what had happened.

All they knew was the top of Cassandra’s Tower had been blown apart.

Varian peered upwards. He could see a bright light that slowly started to fade and then there was nothing. He stepped forward but Lance grabbed him back.

“Wait, where are you going, kid?”

“We have to help them!” Varian said. “If they’re still alive up there, Rapunzel is gonna need our help to get Eugene out! You don’t know how badly he’s been hurt!” Jogging back towards the Tower, Varian was followed by the others.

\- - - - -

She came too within minutes of falling unconscious.

Rapunzel blinked slowly, feeling a bit woozy and drained but with every breath she took, she would feel her strength coming back. She rose to her knees. “Eugene? Pascal?” She called out, desperately looking around her.

There was no response.

Fear gripped her heart and she scrambled to her feet. “EUGENE! PASCAL!” She tried again, desperately hoping to find them in the mess that had once been Cassandra’s throne room.

Then, she saw them.

Pascal sitting on Eugene’s chest, pressing his little feet into the wound on Eugene’s shoulder.

She ran, skidding to her knees beside them.

“Eugene?” Rapunzel gently placed a hand on his cheek. “Eugene?”

He was very weak and his face was pale. But he was still alive. Still breathing.

His eyes slowly opened, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she loved were filled with pain.

“Rapunzel…” A weak smile crossed his face.

“Shhh… You’re okay… She can’t hurt you anymore,” Rapunzel soothed him, leaning down to gently kiss him on the lips.

“Hurts…” he grunted, his face contorting in pain.

“We’ll get you help. You're gonna be alright,” she promised him, allowing Pascal to climb up her arm as she took over from him, exerting pressure on the wound in Eugene’s shoulder.

It wasn’t long before Eugene lost consciousness.

\- - - - -

“Rapunzel…”

“Eugene?” Rapunzel leaned forward, clutching his right hand tightly in her own hands. “Eugene? It’s alright…”

Eugene twisted and turned in the bed as consciousness slowly returned to him. “Rapunzel…?”

“Hey,” she smiled down at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been stabbed…” Eugene winced. “Ahh…”

“You’re still healing. You’re on bed rest,” she replied softly, stroking whisps of hair out of his face. He’d been out for nearly a week.

Eugene closed his eyes for a few brief moments, dull pain hitting him from his shoulder. “She… she really wanted to kill me…”

“I think so…” Rapunzel admitted quietly. She’d tried not to think about it but seeing what Cassandra had done to Eugene…

“Sunshine…” Eugene was struggling to speak.

Rapunzel leaned closer to him. “Just rest. We can talk when you feel better.” She didn’t want Eugene to overexert himself after waking up for the first time. He’d been asleep for a few days, giving his body a chance to heal. He’d had a temperature the first night and through the second day but it had eventually broken as his body fought off the infection that had brewed within his shoulder.

“She… she…” Eugene wasn’t going to give up. “She told me… she was… gonna… kill… me. Make… you… watch.”

Cold dread built up in Rapunzel’s stomach. “She… Cass said that?”

One brief nod was all the answer she needed.

Was Cass truly lost? Was there not a way to fix this? Fix them?

She squeezed Eugene’s hand. “I wasn’t going to let that happen. You mean too much to me.” 

Eugene attempted to smile but he soon grimaced in pain.

Rapunzel leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “You need to rest, Eugene.”

“Only… if you stay,” he whispered back, closing his eyes tightly.

“I’ve been with you since we got you home,” she replied. “I’ve not left your side and I’m not going to either.” Eugene’s prognosis was good. He was out of danger now; the wounds having been tended to. He just needed to rest and give his body a chance to heal. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” he whispered.

The effort to talk had exhausted him. He didn’t speak again and soon his breathing lightened as he fell into a deep sleep.

Carefully, Rapunzel climbed up onto the bed, snuggling close to him. Ever since they had returned to Corona, she’d stayed by his side, not leaving him. Every night she slept next to him, waking every so often to check to see if he was still breathing. She’d been terrified she’d lose him again and hadn’t wanted to leave him. Knowing he was on the road to recovery didn’t change anything.

She would stay by his side until he was healed.

Staying by his side and looking after him meant not having to face what Cassandra had done to him. What she had planned to do. What she could still do to him if she attacked Corona.

Curled up beside him, Rapunzel fell into a deep sleep, content in the knowledge that Eugene was safe and alive, and by her side, just as he should be.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Well, there you go. Not entirely sure if I've done the idea justice. I needed to get Varian out the way so Rapunzel couldn't get the fourth incantation. The only way to do that was for Varian to be sent back outside again in his cage. Considering Cassandra only wanted Eugene, I think it stands to reason she'd send Varian back outside, and she knows he can interfere, so what better way to ensure he doesn't is to keep him outside? This opens up the possibility of Eugene getting hurt as Rapunzel doesn't have the fourth incantation. 
> 
> My trouble was then trying to find a good enough reason for Varian to be able to give it to her on the sly. So, a bargain was struck - hence the title. Though Rapunzel hoped the bargain would include freeing Eugene from Cassandra too, it didn't. 
> 
> I also wasn't sure if Rapunzel was trapped by the rocks against the wall either. I decided to go for an abundance of caution but she needed to extract herself still, giving Cassandra more time to hurt Eugene. 
> 
> I'm still getting used to writing these characters. I hope I've done them justice. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> the-writer1988


End file.
